Colin Moriarty
|tag skills = |derived = |level =6→10 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy02 |head add ons=BeardGoateeWideFull BeardMustacheCircle EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MegatonCrimeFaction MegatonMoriartyBartenders MegatonMoriartysFaction MegatonResidentFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |actor =Mike Rosson |dialogue =ColinMoriarty.txt |edid =ColinMoriarty |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Colin Moriarty (born 2227) is a resident of Megaton and the owner of Moriarty's Saloon in 2277. Background Moriarty, 50, has been in the United States nearly his entire life and arrived in the country as a child.Tenpenny Tower terminal entries He claims that his grandfather helped found the original settlement a few years after the war. His father used the nearby trade routes to amass wealth and help secure Megaton. Colin inherited this wealth when his father was killed during a raider attack when Colin was 14. Colin's first move was to build a fence around the town. Since then, the people have looked to Colin as a benefactor despite his running drinks, chems, girls and games out of his saloon. Lucas Simms turns a blind eye to Moriarty's activities, because he is acutely aware that the town needs Colin's support and resources.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide According to Andy Stahl, Moriarty urinates in his bar's still. Moriarty is also very knowledgeable about the townspeople, recording any information he obtains in his terminal and is always keeping tabs on them in case he needs to blackmail them later. He comes off as a very proactive businessman, extorting caps from whoever possible. Daily schedule He spends most of his time in the saloon but occasionally goes outside to smoke, leaning on the rail out in front of the bar. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Following in His Footsteps: He tells the Lone Wanderer where their father, James, is, and recalls the time he saw them as a child, also mentioning the father's "Brotherhood of Steel friend" (Cross). If the Lone Wanderer tells Moriarty they lack 100 caps to buy information on James, he will ask them to find a woman called Silver and get his money back. Effects of player's actions * If Moriarty dies, Gob takes over the saloon and changes the name on the sign to Gob's. ** Nova will also no longer be available for hire. Other interactions Jericho can be paid 20 caps to get information regarding Moriarty's key, specifically that it is around his neck, which unlocks Gob and Nova's pay stash in a locker by Moriarty's bed; however, this key (baseid ) was cut from the game. Inventory Notes * If, by any means, the Lone Wanderer is wearing Lucas Simms' sheriff's duster inside the saloon, Moriarty will state, "Who do you think you are wearing that badge in here?" * Despite Galaxy News Radio being played in Moriarty's Saloon, Moriarty himself will never acknowledge the Lone Wanderer finding his or her father, instead asking, "Any luck finding dear old dad?" * Killing Moriarty gives bad Karma. * Moriarty has "hired" Gob, enslaving him to pay off his ever increasing debt. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Colin Moriarty appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Moriarty outside saloon.png|Watching over "his" town FO3_bad_karma_endslide_5.jpg|Moriarty appearing with Bad Karma during the ending slides Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Colin Moriarty es:Colin Moriarty fi:Colin Moriarty fr:Colin Moriarty hu:Colin Moriarty it:Colin Moriarty pl:Colin Moriarty ru:Колин Мориарти uk:Колін Моріарті